Silence
by LynnLenLin
Summary: The car's coming at full speed. BAM! I get hit right in the chest. Next thing I know I'm at a hospital, I try to speak but nothing comes out. I'm scared. YES, this IS one of those 'falling into Naruto' fics
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: WARNING: This IS one of those stories that involes someone randomly appearing in the Naruto world. There are NO Ocx pairings in this story  
****New story. yay.... To anyone who reads Vampire Child there will most likely NOT be a next chapter.  
Anyway, I thought I'd give a wack at a new story, so tell me what you think.**

**Also! I would like help with the summary! I'm not good at them T.T  
So If you think you can come up with one, put it in a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Running, running, running. Gotta hurry!

I finally reached the door. Opened it. I'm in!

_RIIIIING!!_

"Safe!" I yelled with my arms thrown up in the air.

I hear a few giggles and snorts from the rest of the class as my teacher said, "Miss Willson would you please sit down."

"Yes sir!" I say and salute him before walking to my seat sit down.

"Wow Amy. I thought you weren't gonna make it," my friend, Erin, said.

"But I did."

"Just barely," my other friend, Lisa, put in.

"What can I say? I'm a girl who likes her sleep," I said right before my stomach started to growl.

"You're also a girl who likes her food," Erin said.

"So, you guys have any food?" I tried to ask nonchalantly, but I failed.

Erin is a (sorta kinda) short black girl. Her hair is a chocolate brown color and is cut just below her jaw line and her eyes are a light brown. She's also a little on the cubby side.

Lisa is a tall white girl. Her hair is light red and reaches to the middle of her back and her eyes are a pale blue/green. She is the skinniest out of all three of us.

I'm in the middle of Erin and Lisa in height comparison and the same goes for weight. I have pale dirty blond hair that goes a little past my shoulders and my eyes are a deep green with a lighter green around the pupil.

The day continued normally. History, Science, and the all dreaded Math (that we have homework in again! Bleh, I hate math), and some other boring subjects (that we also have homework in).

At the end of the day Erin, Lisa, and I were at our lockers getting our books for homework. Since none of us used backpacks, we had all of our books and binders in our arms. This resulted in us dropping various items almost everywhere we walked.

We were at the final crosswalk before we finally reached Lisa's house. After school we usually go over to each other's houses to hang out and do homework. This time we're going to Lisa's.

Once we knew we could cross we started to run to the other side. Well, Erin, and Lisa did. When I was halfway across I, once again, dropped my math book. Great. Grumbling to myself I knelt down to pick it up as Erin and Lisa made it to the across without dropping any of their belongings.

_SCREECH_

My head snapped up, but it was too late.

The car was coming straight for me at full speed. I barely had enough time to blink before the front of the car rammed into my chest which caused me to fly back several feet and hit my head off of the pavement.

I heard the car screech to a stop and the doors to it opening and slamming shut. Then I head Erin and Lisa screaming my name.

I couldn't move my body at all. All I could do was blink. I could barely breathe.

People were standing over me. I could just make out what they were saying, "Everything is fine. The ambulance is almost here."

I felt fine, but then again I couldn't feel anything to being with. Was I ok? Of course I wasn't. I just got hit by a car. I wasn't fine.

I heard sirens in the distance just before I blacked out.

Then. . . .

_Silence_

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. Not very long I know, but then again it's almost impossible for me to write long chapters.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Constuctive criticism is wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Author's Note: New chapter all ready! :D The other chapters will probably not be updated as fast. No Naruto characters in this chapter, even though i had originaly planned there would be. There will be some in chapter 3 though.  
I still need help with a summary**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"How is she?"

"Not so good," the person paused and the sound of papers moving about came to me ears. "She has severe head trauma, several of her ribs are broken resulting in a punctured lung, along with extensive bruising done to her upper body." **(1)**

"Have you started to heal her yet?"

"No, but we will begin very shortly."

"Good. Tell me if anything comes up."

"Yes ma'am."

That was all that I had heard besides a door opening and closing and machines beeping.

Am I in a hospital? I think so with all that medical talk.

I try to open my eyes to make sure, but I can't. I'm too weak to do so. I'm tired. I think I'll sleep.

I wake up. I have no clue as to hoe long I was asleep, but now I can open my eyes. I don't feel as weak as I did before. My head and chest hurt a little though.

I see a window. The curtains are pulled closed, but I can tell that it is night time.

I slowly rise up and prop myself up on my elbows. It looks like a nice night. Slowly I swing my legs over the side of the bed. When my feet touch the floor, a chill runs up my spine. Ice cold floor, weird bed, beeping machines, and white walls, I observed. Yep, definitely a hospital.

I stand up and stagger over to the window, ignoring the things getting pulled away from my skin, and pull back the curtains. Moonlight pours into the room illuminating it in silver light.

I look out and see what look like one of those old-time towns. Err . . . villages? Whatever.

Wait, what? I've been to the hospital a good few times and this is not what I see when I look out the windows.

_'Where am I?'_ That thought rushes through my mind before my vision starts to get fuzzy and I have trouble breathing. I turn to walk back to the bed.

_'Too fast'_

I take up a step before I fall to the floor and pass out.

I wake up. People are moving around me. Someone picks me up and places me on a bed. Someone must have found my lying on the floor. People are talking, but I can't make out what they're saying. I pass out again.

This time when I wake up a nurse is in the room, sitting on a chair. She rises and walks over to me.

"Are you feeling ok?" I nod my head. She smiles and asks another question as she helps me sit up.

"Would you like something to drink?" Again I nod my head.

Once she leaves the room I look over towards the window. The curtains are pulled back. I decide against walking over and opening the window after the last time I got out of bed.

That reminds me, where am I? I'll need to ask the nurse when she comes back.

A few minutes later the nurse comes back with a glass of water. She hands it to me and says, "A doctor will be in shortly to check up on you." And she leaves the room, leaving me unable to ask me question. Oh well, I'll ask the doctor.

I take a sip of water as a doctor walking into the room.

"First things first. What's your name and how old are you?" he asked.

"My name's Amy and I'm 14," I said. Well, that's what I meant to say but . . . nothing came out. I reach for my throat. The doctor raises and eyebrow. I try saying it again but . . . nothing. I look up at the doctor.

"Is something wrong with your voice?" I nod my head.

He walks over to the side of the bed and places his hands on my throat. "Try speaking again."

I did as I was told and once again nothing came out. He looked puzzled.

"I'll be back," said the doctor before he up and left. I lie down._ 'What's going on?'_ I ask myself. _'Why can't I talk?'_ Those and various other questions go through me mind._ 'Where is my family? My friends? Where am I in general 'cause I'm certainly not in my towns hospital!'_

I let out a silent scream. Frustrated, I get out of bed, again ignoring the thinks pulling away from my skin, and stumble over to the bathroom. I feel sick. When I reach it I stop and stare at a girl's face. Her hair is black; her eyes are a pale green, and her skin look so pale that it could probably be equivalent to that of an albino. Praying to myself that there is another person in the bathroom. I reach out and touch a mirror, then I touch my face. The girl in the mirror is me. I continue to paw at my face and hair. It can't be me. It's impossible!

I let out another silent scream and fall to the floor, clawing at my face and the rest of my body. I want this horrible costume off! Get it off! Get it off, get it off. Get. It. Off!

The doctor returns to the room and in hearing my rampage he finds me in the bathroom trying to rip my face off. He grabs my arms, pulls me to my feet, pins them to my sides, and pulls me to my feet. I look in the mirror again and everything is the same, except for the fact that my skin is red.

He sets me down on the bed and watches me for a few seconds, making sure I don't try tearing off my flesh again.

"For now you'll have to write down all of your responses and questions until we figure out why you can't speak and how to fix it," he said handing me a notepad and a pen. "So, once again, your name and age."

I flip to the first page and write, 'Amy Willson, 14' and hand it back.

He looks at it with a strange look on his face. 'What's with that face?' He writes something on the papers on his clipboard, and hands the notepad back to me. "Alright Amy, do you knew what happened to you?"

I scribble something down and hand back the notepad.

'What do you mean?'

The man hands it back and says, "When you were admitted here, you had broken ribs, a punctured lung, head trauma, and bruising done to your upper body."

My eyes widened as it registers.

'I was hit by a car.'

_'Shouldn't he know this?'_ I ask myself as an afterthought.

He looks at me as if the head trauma caused me to loose quit a few of those necessary brain cells.

* * *

**A/N (1): Yay for medical shows! :D**

**There's chapter 2. Hope it was good. Chapter 3 _might_ be out sometime this week.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Author's Note: I had this written for a while, I just never typed it cuz i was being lazy. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I was staring at the wall. The doctor left after some long explanations and some rather…..er….rude comments about him and his mother that left us both enraged and me with a hand cramp.

Massaging my hand, I continued thinking about what the doctor had said and asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's a car?"

'_What are you talking about? Where have you been for the past…...whenever cars where first invented?!'_

"In all my life I've never heard of anything called a car."

'_What? Oh forget it. Maybe I could at least find out where I am from this drugged up doctor,'_ I thought.

'_Forget about the car thing, it's not important. Can you tell me where I am?_'

The doctor looked a little relieved to not be talking about something that apparently didn't exist.

"You're at the Leaf Village Hospital."

'_High doctor say what?_' I have no idea what the heck is he talking about.

"I said you're in the Leaf Village Hospital," he said, ignoring the fact that I called him high.

'_And where is this 'Leaf Village' that you speak of?'_

Now I think it would be his turn to call me high if he knew what it meant if he doesn't all ready.

"It's located in the Fire Country," he said a little guarded.

'_Where's this Fire Country?_' He looked at me strangely before speech about ninjas, hidden villages, the countries they were located in, and other crud like that. It made me feel like a little kid asking what a state was and what a certain job was. Though it felt as if there were a lot of blank spots, I pretty much got an idea of what he was talking about. Kinda.

I didn't believe it though. Ninjas? I mean come on. What; am I in some old Japanese movie?

"Do you understand?" he asked, finally done.

'_Sorta. Are you sure you not on some type of drug? Perhaps you're schizophrenic?' _

I think that's when he started to get ticked off.

After I said, er…wrote, that we ended up arguing. Me saying ninjas and the other crud he told me about wasn't real while he was saying things like cars and some of the other things I told him about weren't real.

Then I started throwing insults. I'll leave the insults to your imagination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to my current situation with me staring at the wall and making spit bubbles.

If I was in this so called 'Leaf Village' than that _could _explain why my family and friends aren't here. But it doesn't explain why I look the way I do.

Sigh. My head hurts. I'm taking a nap.

Someone's shaking me.

"Amy, wake up," says the person shaking me.

"Five more hours," I 'say.'

"Amy…you cant speak, remember?"

Thus the nightmare turns into reality. Joy. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. There was a blond woman in the room along with the doctor, and holy cow did she have a huge chest. Did she get implants or something?

"Amy, this is Lady Tsunade, the Hokage," said the doctor, gesturing to the woman.

'_The Ho- whaty what?'_

'_And a……whatever you said is…?'_

The doctor sighed, but the woman, whatever her name is, doesn't look as though she's expecting me to know what it is.

"Guess I was right when I thought you weren't listening to your little lesson," the doctor said shaking his head. I smiled shyly. Yep he was right, I didn't listen to half the stuff he had said.

"The Hokage is the leader of the Leaf Village."

'_I'll just think of her as a mayor.'_

'_I have a question. How did I get healed so quickly? Assuming that I wasn't in a coma for…a long time.'_

"They healed you with charka, though it took longer than normal because your charka system was so abnormally small," said the blond haired woman.

I tilted my head slightly.

'_I shouldn't have tilted me head.'_

This resulted in another long speech. But I paid attention to this one. The woman gave off this feeling that if I didn't listen I'd get in trouble.

So what she basically told me was that everyone had this charka system. I apparently had one too, but it was just really, _really_ small. She said it wasn't from lack of use or several generations without use, but because of inbreeding.

When she mentioned that I had started a little eye twitchy thing. I mean, come on! She practically said that I was a product of inbreeding!

Once she saw how much I disliked that she fixed her error by saying that there could be other alternatives as to why my charka system was so small, but that's all the farther she went into the subject.

"Well, Amy, I'll come back tomorrow and get you out of here. How does that sound?" said the mayor lady person, smiling a little.

My face lit up. I didn't want to stay in this hospital any longer than I already have. After I thought hospitals were way to _clean._ It's not bad to have a place a little dirty. Well maybe not a hospital, but whatever.

It's late in the night and I am anticipating tomorrow. I'm excited to be getting out of the hospital. It's making it hard to sleep.

But why am I excited? I have no idea where I am. And who knows what they could do to me! I mean it's not like I'm their kin coming back home after a vacation.

'_Calm down Amy, you're just being paranoid.'_ I told myself. I', just over reacting.

'_But what if I'm not?'_

My dreams that night were filled with the images of the blond woman and the doctor torturing me to death.

The next day

I woke and it looked as if the sun was just rising. I got off the bed and walked over to the window. I pulled back the curtains and stared out.

The sun rise caused the village to be covered in a warm glow. I stood there staring for a while longer, watching the village come to life. It was so interesting watching people come out of their homes and off to whatever they were going to do.

The peaceful scene made me go back and rethink everything I though about last night. What was going to happen to me?

Me, being deep in though, didn't notice anyone come into the room until they placed their hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," it was a nurse," Lady Tsunade wants you to change into these and she said that she will arrive here shortly." She handed me a pair of clothes and left the room.

I looked at the clothes. A plain black shirt and pants, along with a funky pair of sandals. At least that's what I though they were. I went off to the bathroom to change. When I changed I looked in the mirror again. My reflection remained the same since the first time I looked into it.

My hair was a complete mess. Ugh. Searching, searching, searching. Sigh. The quest for the magical hairbrush had ended in failure. Because of the lack of a hairbrush, I got my fingers wet and pulled them through my hair to at least try to make it presentable. After I was done it looked a _little_ better.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made me jump. I opened the door to see the mayor person lady standing there. She smiled slightly.

"Ready to leave?" she asked. I smiled and nodded my head. I walked over to the side table, out the notepad and pen in my pocket, and followed the woman out of the hospital.

* * *

**Whee! It's done! The chapter, not the strory.... i'll shut up.**

**Review please**


End file.
